1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing the same and, more particularly, to a liquid crystal display and a method for manufacturing same in which the number of lithography processes is reduced.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
A conventional liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed therebetween. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the field-generating electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, which determines orientations of LC molecules in the LC layer to adjust polarization of incident light.
The LCD may have a layered structure including several thin films, and several photolithography processes may be employed in manufacturing the LCD panel.
However, because the photolithography processes include complicated steps, the LCD panels are costly to produce. The production costs and time increase as the number of photolithography processes increase. Therefore, it is desirable to reduce the number of photolithography steps.